


It’s hard to say Virge without the E

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [14]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Drabble, M/M, no e was used making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: A Moxiety Drabble that doesn’t use the letter E.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	It’s hard to say Virge without the E

I got up on a Saturday morning as my sunlight did. Sunlight is a word for Patton our family says to talk about him. It may sound dramatic or too happy or dumb but I, surprisingly, think it’s just as lovably sappy as Patton .

I saw a bird fly past our window and grin softly. I am happy with Patton.

I put my arms around Patton, cuddling him. Patton laughs softly, smiling. I’m smiling too. Happy to fill my soul with adoration for Patton.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I’ve ever posted, ya proud XD
> 
> I’m honestly impressed because I’ve never tried not using a vowel before so I think I did pretty well. Especially since I’m half asleep xD


End file.
